tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Fourteen
| | | | }} | audience =ResetRory}} |previous=Day Thirteen |next=Day Fifteen }} Day Fourteen is the fourteenth #tvtropesdoctorwho session and the third session in the Hello, Holo campaign. The Plot Ellie’s plan to retroactively give Eviltech what’s coming to it via sending a fax back in time to the authorities causes the party to flee as time changes around them, and the Doctor’s suspicion of Brownston causes some problems. During the Week A session was skipped and no more needs to be said about it than that. An impromptu Friday session was declared due to the evident availability of Mukora. After-Action Report Hour One (3:00PM – 4:00PM) nomuru2d enters and exits a few times but says nothing. TParadox arrives, followed swiftly by Bocaj, and the two of them and Wack’d make joking attempts at small-talk before unnoun shows up, and nomuru2d finally settles in. Wack’d promises AceBallBat will arrive, though this promise ultimately goes unfulfilled. Wack’d also attempts to contact Mukora. Hour Two (4:00PM – 5:00PM) Watchmen is briefly discussed, specifically the bizarre thought process of Dr. Manhattan and how his personality resembles unnoun’s niece. Mukora is determined not to have wi-fi, and so it’s decided to go back to Hal’s flashback. The Forgotten is briefly discussed, specifically in the context of ripping on the Tenth Doctor. TParadox asks if it’s safe to use an old glowstick, and Wack’d is finally motivated to attempt to rerail things, and the idea of having a map of the complex is briefly discussed, as is the idea of having Faction Paradox proper arrive to handle things in-game. The game starts. nomuru2d forgets his character’s name. unnoun notices a typo in the previous after-action report, which is then fixed. Hour Three (5:00PM – 6:00PM) unnoun’s forgotten Brownston has tech to help him move, which leads to a few jabs at her (exaggerated) fading memory and discussion of her medication. Wack’d trying to force the plot in a certain direction leads to a long, rambling, and often boring argument with unnoun about the in-universe morality of putting Brownston out of the TARDIS and letting the timeline warp around him as it did for everyone else who wasn’t in the TARDIS. The reader will be spared a play-by-play. Hour Four (6:00PM – 7:00PM) The argument continues. Hour Five (7:00PM – 8:00PM) nomuru2d goes into transit. The argument winds down. ResetRory arrives, unnoun discusses Ellie’s fear of being removed from history, and Wack’d goes to make himself dinner. ResetRory considers making a character, and Wack’d has trouble making eggs due to lack of milk. Frozen is vaguely discussed. nomuru2d arrives, and inquires about ResetRory, whom he’s not met. Bocaj shills some fiction. Wack’d returns from his milkless eggs. ResetRory disappears. Hour Six (8:00PM – 9:25PM) There’s yet more discussion of Ellie’s fears. The game resumes, with the moral quandary having been skipped over in-game to save everyone some trouble. What to do with Brownston is briefly discussed. Given that Bocaj has to head out, it’s decided to call it for the evening. Everybody leaves. 014